Fate
by xX.ShadowDragonSlayer.Xx
Summary: Lucy and Rogue have been together for 4 years, they kept their relationship hidden for the first 11 months but was caught by Natsu. This is my first One-Shot, so I am sorry if the summary sucks.


**Here is a One-shot for you RoLu fans out there. I was bored and I came up with this idea, XD I love this pairing it is so cute. Also I may start taking requests for one-shots. I get bored, :L I hope you enjoy this. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.**

* * *

Rouge and Lucy have been together for 4 years now. They managed to keep there relationship hidden from both of their guilds for 11 months but they were discovered by the fire dragonslayer jumping threw her window into her house and caught them making out on her bed. There were alot of threats, fights and then in the end a Fairy Tail style party, after having explained how they met and got together.

Lucy was on a mission alone, she was tired of her team destroying everything and she really needed to pay her rent. She was cornered by a bunch of mages and they took her keys and whip, they were about to take advantage of her when Sabertooths Shadow Dragonslayer jumped in and saved her. He was on a job hunting the said mages and then after that event they started getting to know eachother and fell inlove with eachother. They started dating 3 months after knowing one another and they would meet up atleast twice a week, they sometimes even went on missions together. There guild mates were getting suspicious but they ignored it, they knew they would have to tell them one day but in the end they were caught by the simple minded pink haired idiot.

Mira was happy that Lucy had found a _hot _boyfriend, she didn't seem to care that it was the Shadow DragonSlayer but everyone else was a different story then Lucy convinced everyone that they loved eachother it took a long time to adjust to the unexpected relationship but in the end everyone had accepted it, thought they were still annoyed the celestial spirit mage had kept it a secret from her guild mates for so long. They couldn't stop the relationship after seeing how happy Lucy was, it would break there hearts if they were at fault for that beautiful smile disapearing. After a going public Rogue was kicked out of Sabertooth, which saved him from quitting himself and joined Fairy Tail he of course was welcome with open arms. His partner, Sting visits every now and then but he is still in Sabertooth.

Lucy and Rogue had formed a team and Rogue would help Lucy with training since she kept on saying how weak she was, everytime he said she wasn't she wouldn't believe him so he helped her with her training. She got stronger but not to strong and they went on missions together atleast once a week so they could pay for groceries and their monthly rent for their apartment, they would still have money left over for extra things.

-XxXxXxXxX-

Lucy stared at Rogue with wide eyes, there he was on one knee holding a open box that revealed a diamond ring.

"I love you. I want to wake up to you every morning, and go to sleep with you every night. I want to grow old with you and die with you right next to me. I want to live a wonderful long and happy life with you. Every day I spend with you is special, and I want that for the rest of my life. I want to make you happy in every way possible. You're the reason I wake up in the morning" he took a deep breath " Lucy Heartfilia, will you marry me?"

Lucy smiled, she felt her eyes water. Not from sadness, from joy. She nodded quickly. "Yes, of course I would marry you!" Rogues face literally lit up, you could feel the happiness seeping from his body. He put the ring on her finger and stood up she wrapped her arms around him and there lips met, they shared a passionate kiss. There tongues battling for dominance, when they needed air they would breath and then there lips would meet again. Deciding to take it to the next level they went back to there apartment.

Rogue carried her bridal style, threw the door and all the way to the bed. Making sure the doors and windows were locked and shutting the curtains he dropped her onto the bed and they engaged in another make out session and then you know the rest.

Breathing heavily the engaged couple were looking at the ceiling, there chests rising and falling quickly and unevenly. Rogue looked at Lucy and cupped her cheek she looked at him and smiled weakly. He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her, she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck as he rested his chin on her head.

"I love you Lucy. I am so glad I took that mission that day 4 years ago." Lucy kissed his neck, and moved her head and looked up at him she gave him a soft smile and pecked his lips.

"I love you to Rogue. I'm so glad I met you that day."

* * *

**I hope you liked it, please review. Also sorry if there any grammar or spelling errors. **

**~DragonPrincess. Xx**


End file.
